undertalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
W. D. Gaster
|Angriff = 66666|Verteidigung = 66666|EXP = -6666|Gold = -6666}} W. D. Gaster war der königliche Wissenschaftler vor Alphys und ist für die Erschaffung des KERNs verantwortlich. Sein Leben wurde beendet, als er "in seine eigene Erfindung fiel". Ähnlich wie Sans und Papyrus spricht er mit einer anderen Schriftart, als die meisten Charaktere und seine Dialoge werden - genau wie bei Papyrus - nur in Großbuchstaben geschrieben. Profil Erscheinung WD Gaster does not have a familiar official form, but there are several rooms and unused sprites in Waterfall that may indicate what he may have looked like. Raum 268 und 269 Im Raum 269 '(room_mysteryman) kann man eine Gestalt finden, die von vielen als Gaster persönlich bezeichnet wird. Er scheint hier eine Art Geist zu sein, wobei es zwei Risse in seinem Kopf gibt. Einer verläuft von seinem Schädel bis zu seinem rechten Auge. Der andere Riss geht von seinem linken Auge bis zu seinem Mund. Sein rechtes Auge ist halb geschlossen, während das andere weit offen ist. Sein Grinsen scheint fast schon verstörend. Anders als bei anderen NPCs tritt keine Kollision auf, wenn man ihn berührt; stattdessen reagiert er überrascht, wenn man sich ihm nähert und er verschwindet anschließend, während ein Soundeffekt spielt. Dieser Raum kann gefunden werden, wenn die "Spaß"-Variable ("fun"'') auf die Zahl 66 gestellt wurde. Sobald dies getan wurde, erscheint der '''Raum 268 (room_water_fakehallway): Ein Korridor mit einer grauen Tür, der zwischen dem Raum 94 (Raum mit dem Käse in dem Kristall) und dem Raum 95 (Raum mit Sans' Teleskop) liegt. Die graue Türe führt in den Raum 269. Sobald der Protagonist den Raum 269 verlässt und zurück in den Raum 268 geht, verschwindet die Türe von dem Korridor; allerdings ist es möglich, Raum 269 zu verlassen und das Wiedererscheinen der Türe hervorzurufen, da die Spaß-Variable nicht zurückgesetzt wird, ehe der Spieler den Korridor verlässt. Diesen kann man nicht wieder betreten, sobald der Protagonist ihn verlässt und wenn er es tut, werden alle Variablen auf 0 gestellt. Raum 123 special name, huh? Raum 123 (room_water_prebird) ist ein entfernter Korridor mit hohem Gras, der wahrsch yeah, specialeinlich den Raum 99 (room_water_bird) (Raum, in dem ein Vogel den Protagonisten über ein unverhältnismäßig kleinen Abgrund trägt) und den Raum 116 (room_water_friendlyhub) (Raum in Waterfall, in der die Abzweigung ist, die in 6 Richtungen führt) verbindet haben sollte. Die Charaktere in diesem Korridor erwähnen, dass dieser ein Ort ist, an dem man Käfer fangen kann. Ein unbekannter Charakter an der linken Seite des hohen Grases erwähnt, dass "da jemand mit einem gruseligen Grinsen hinter dir sei". Der unsichtbare Charakter verschwand wahrscheinlich, nachdem dieser Dialog geführt wurde. Die Person, mit dem "gruseligen Grinsen" ist wahrscheinlich der Mysteriöse Mann bzw. Gaster, den man in Raum 269 sehen kann; allerdings könnte es genauso gut Flowey sein (da dieser den Protagonisten das ganze Spiel über verfolgt), Sans oder sogar Chara. Raum 272 Raum 272 (room_water_redacted) ist ein dunkler Raum, in dem "Premonition" spielt und eine schaurige Figur erscheint, die sichtbarer wird, wenn man sich hier nähert. Interagiert man mit ihr, erscheint die Nachricht "* REDACTED" ("* REDIGIERT") in der Schriftart Wingdings; dies könnte bedeutet, das hier eine Konversation geplant war, aber dann verworfen wurde.Raum 272 Versucht man, diesen Raum zu untersuchen, indem man die Spieldateien bearbeitet, erscheint lediglich der Nervige Hund. Verlässt man diesen Raum, kommt man in den Sound Test-Raum. Der Stall In den Spieldateien existieren Reihen von Texten, die beschreiben, dass ein Stall in das Spiel eingefügt werden sollte. In diesem sollte ein Mülleimer sein, in dem man einen Schlüssel findet. Bringt man diesen in den Pferdestall, erscheint die selbe Figur wie in Raum 272 und sie sagt "* x" in Wingdings. Hauptgeschichte Falsche Nummer-Lied In dem Raum 70 (room_tundra_dock), dem nördlichsten Ort in Snowdin, kann der Protagonist einen Anruf bekommen. In diesem fragt jemand nach einer Person, die mit dem Buchstaben "G" anfängt, realisiert dann, dass sie sich verwählt hat und singt anschließend das Falsche Nummer-Lied. Es wird vermutet, dass der Anruf an Gaster gerichtet war, allerdings könnte er auch für Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot oder Grillby gewesen sein. Es existiert ein Glitch, bei dem der Avatar der letzten Person, mit der man geredet hat, während dem Falsche-Nummer-Lied als ID des Anrufers erscheint. Bei den meisten Spielern war diese Person entweder Papyrus oder Sans. Raum 264 Im Raum 264 (room_gaster) erscheint der unten angezeigte Text in Wingdings. Es wird vermutet, dass dieser der 17. Eintrag des Wahren Labors ist, den man unter normalen Umständen nicht lesen kann. Den Raum 264 kann man nur durch die Manipulation des SPEICHERstandes erreichen. : EINTRAG NUMMER SIEBZEHN : DUNKEL DUNKLER NOCH DUNKLER : DIE DUNKELHEIT WIRD IMMER GRÖßER : DIE SCHATTEN SCHNEIDEN TIEFER : PHOTON-ABLESUNGEN NEGATIV : DIESES NÄCHSTE EXPERIMENT SIEHT : SEHR : SEHR : INTERESSANT AUS : ... : WAS MEINT IHR BEIDEN? Sobald diese Nachricht zu Ende ist, wird der Bildschirm schwarz und das Spiel schließt sich. Die Musik, die während dem Eintrag spielt, heißt in den Spieldateien "mus_smile". Erhöht man die Geschwindigkeit von ihr um einen beträchtlichen Betrag, hört man Muffets Lachen rückwärts und in Dauerschleife. "Der Mann, der mit Händen spricht" Während einer Reise mit der Flussperson sagt sie manchmal "Hüte dich vor dem Mann, der mit Händen spricht". Dieser Charakter ist zwar für seltsame Kommentare bekannt, allerdings sticht dieser besonders heraus, da er keinen Bezug zum Spiel an sich hat. Es wird spekuliert, dass er sich auf Gaster bezieht, da seine Schriftart, die er auch in dem Eintrag Nummer Siebzehn (room_gaster) verwendet, Hände beinhaltet. Eine ähnliche Textzeile der Flussperson lautet "Hüte dich vor dem Mann, der von einer anderen Welt kam". Da dieser Text starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem oben genannten Zitat hat, könnte er sich ebenfalls auf Gaster beziehen, aber auch um So Sorry. Beziehungen Totes Kind ("Goner Kid") Eine graue Version von Monster Kid (spr_mkid_goner) kann in Raum 91 (kurz vor dem Raum, in dem Undyne den Protagonisten zum ersten Mal mit Speeren bewirft) (room_water7) auf einem Dock gefunden werden, wenn die Spaß-Variabel größer als 90 ist. Das Kind wundert sich darüber, wie gruselig es wäre, sich eine Welt vorzustellen, in der alles gleich ist, man selbst aber nicht existiert und auch ohne einen selbst alles perfekt funktioniert. Spricht der Protagonist mit ihm, während er einen Regenschirm hält, erscheinen andere Dialoge. Kurz darauf bittet das Kind den Spieler, dass er "ihn vergessen soll" und verschwindet, sobald der Protagonist den Raum verlässt. Gaster-Anhänger Gaster-Anhänger '("Gaster Followers"'') sind graue NPCs, die in der Nähe der Aufzüge in Hotland gefunden werden können, wenn die Spaß-Variabel einen bestimmten Wert beträgt. Gaster-Anhänger 1 Der '''Gaster-Anhänger 1 (spr_g_follower_1) erscheint außerhalb des Aufzugs L3, wenn die Spaß Variabel 62 beträgt. Dieser Anhänger ist eine graue, emotionslose Version des Ficus-Licker-NPCs. Er redet darüber, wie Gasters Leben beendet wurde, als er in seine eigene Erfindung fiel. Er fragt sich, ob Alphys später genauso enden wird wie Gaster. Dieser NPC verschwindet, sobald der Protagonist den Raum verlässt. Gaster-Anhänger 2 Der Gaster-Anhänger 2 '(spr_g_follower_2) erscheint außerhalb des Aufzugs R1, wenn die Spaß-Variabel 61 beträgt. Dieser Anhänger ist eine graue Version des Monsters, das normalerweise bei dem Spinnen-Backverkauf in Hotland gefunden werden kann und er hält statt eines Spinnendonuts einen Kopf in der Hand.Gaster-Anhänger 2 Mithilfe von diesem spricht er in Reimen. Er redet darüber, wie der Königliche Wissenschaftler Doktor W. D. Gaster plötzlich spurlos verschwand und quer durch Raum und Zeit zerschmettert wurde. Sobald er erwähnt, dass er gerade ein Stück von ihm in der Hand hält, verschwindet er sofort. Gaster-Anhänger 3 Der '''Gaster-Anhänger 3 '(spr_g_follower_3) erscheint außerhalb des Aufzugs L2, wenn die Spaß-Variabel 63 beträgt. Dieser NPC ist ein sprechendes Gesicht, das aus dem Boden heraus kommt und ähnelt im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gaster-Anhängern keinem anderen NPC. Er redet darüber, wie Gasters Leben beendet wurde, nachdem ein Experiment schief ging. Anschließend hört er auf zu reden, da er meint, dass man nicht über Leute, die gerade zuhören, lästern sollte. Er verschwindet, sobald der Protagonist den Raum verlässt. Gaster-Anhänger 4 '''Goner Clam Girl, oder auch Clam Goner befindet in der Nähe von Napstablooks Haus, wenn man das Pazifisten-Ende erreicht hat. Er erscheint nur in der Nintendo Switch Version von Undertale. ''Er redet darüber, das der Spieler, seine Tochter noch nicht getroffen hätte und nicht verzweifeln solle, da er sie irgendwann finden kann. Dies war eine klare Anspielung an das Muschelmädchen, die nur auftaucht wenn der Spaßwert 80 und 89 beträgt. Nach der Unterhaltung verschwindet der NPC mit dem selben Soundeffekt, wie bei W. D. Gaster. Sans Es wird vermutet, dass Sans wegen seiner Werkstatt und den Waffen, die er in der Genozid-Route benutzt, in irgendeiner Verbindung mit Gaster steht. '''Raum 80 '(room_tundra_sansbasement) ist eine Werkstatt, in der sich vier Schubladen und eine seltsame Maschine hinter einem Vorhang befinden. Eine Schublade beinhaltet ein Abzeichen und eine andere ein Foto-Album mit einigen Leuten, die der Protagonist nicht kennt. Interagiert man mit dieser Schublade, fällt dem Spieler eine Karte auf: Auf dieser befindet sich eine schlechte Zeichnung von drei Leuten und darunter die Worte "vergiss es nicht". Die anderen beiden Schubladen bringen den Spieler dazu, die Entwürfe auf der Ablage zu lesen, welche angeblich in Symbolen oder einer Schrift geschrieben sind, die eine Verbindung zu Gaster haben könnten. Laut Toby Fox ist es unmöglich, die kaputte Maschine zu reparieren."Ihr habt alle noch das fröhlichste Ende gesehen. Keines davon konnten die Maschine reparieren, egal, wie sehr sie es versucht haben. Niemand kann es." - Toby Fox auf Twitter Das bedeutet, dass es niemals vorgesehen war, dass die Maschine repariert werden kann. Wenn dies die Erfindung ist, in die Gaster fiel, dann ist er dazu verdammt, auf ewig gelöscht zu sein. Außerdem benutzt Sans während dem Kampf gegen ihn in der Genozid-Route eine Laser-Waffe, die den Namen "gasterblaster" trägt, was wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung darauf ist, dass sie ein Apparat ist, der von Gaster entwickelt wurde. Eine andere Interpretation wäre die, dass diese Waffe speziell dafür hergestellt wurde, um sie gegen Gaster zu verwenden. Name * Es wird vermutet, dass "W. D. Gaster" eine Wortkreuzung aus den Schriftarten "Wingdings" und "Aster" ist. * Zusätzlich ist "Aster" auch noch ein Suffix in der Botanik und beschreibt eine "anzeigend unvollständige Ähnlichkeit" zwischen zwei ähnlichen Pflanzen * "Aster" ist eine Blumengattung der Asteraceae-''Familie, welches Asteraceen, Sonnenblumen und Butterblumen beinhaltet. All diese sind wie Goldene Blumen, was eine (eher unwahrscheinliche) Verbindung zu Flowey herstellt. * "Aster" ist eine Schriftart, was bedeutet, dass Gasters Name aus "Wing Ding" und "Aster" besteht. Diese Verbindung ist ähnlich wie bei Sans und Papyrus, welche ebenfalls nach Schriftarten benannt wurden. * "Gast" ist im Schwedischen (Plural: ''gastar) eine Bezeichnung für eine Geister-Art. * "Gast" ist im Deutschen (Plural: Gäste) bekannterweise eine Bezeichnung für einen Besucher. * Während dem Kampf gegen Sans in der Genozid-Route kann man sehen, wie er nach dem Verwenden seiner "Spezialattacke" schläft. Sein Schnarchen wird währendessen durch den Buchstaben "Z" repräsentiert, welcher in der "Aster"-Schriftart geschrieben wurde. * D. Melanogaster ist eine Fliegenart, welche für biologische Nachfoschungen oft verwendet wird und als Modellorganismus anerkannt wird. Trivia * Versucht man, den Gefallenen Menschen "Gaster" zu nennen, springt das Spiel zurück zum Intro und hindert den Spieler somit daran, den Namen zu verwenden. **Wird der "Mögliche Sprite 1" umgedreht, stellen Gasters Hände und Kleidung in gewisser Weise ein weiteres Gesicht dar. * Gaster hat ein paar visuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit Uboa aus Yume Nikki und Dr. Andonuts aus Tobys Earthbound-Halloween-Hack. * Gaster scheint ebenfalls eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Charakter Whiteface aus dem Horrorspiel "imscared" zu haben. * Auf dem offiziellen Tumblr-Account von Undertale schlägt Sans vor, Nachforschungen zu Shyrens Unterkörper zu machen. Shyrens Kopf und Körper sind zwei getrennte Wesen, die durch eine optische Täuschung so aussehen, als wären sie eine Entität."here’s the important info: uhhh… about shyren’s lower body. doing some research might help you." **Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf das Gesicht des Körpers von dem Mystery Man sein. Eine andere Interpretation wäre die, dass der Mystery Man in Wahrheit aus zwei verschiedenen Wesen bestünde. * Alphys besitzt einen 17. Eintrag, den man unter normalen Umständen nicht im Spiel finden kann. In diesem beschreibt sie die Unfähigkeit der Monster, Entschlossenheit auszuhalten und sie spricht davon, wie sie zusammenschmelzen und schwach werden. Dieser Eintrag hat sehr große Ähnlichkeiten mit Alphys Dialog am Ende des Wahren Labors bevor der Spieler durch den Aufzug hinausgeht. * Wenn der Protagonist im Wahren Labor die Ventilatoren nicht aktiviert und das Areal betritt, in dem Snowdrakes Mutter getroffen wird, gibt es eine extrem niedrige Chance, dass der Protagonist während dem Untersuchen des dunklen Raumes eine Figur in dem Nebel findet und sie so beschreibt, als hätte sie die Form eines Mannes. Es ist möglich, das dies Gaster ist, allerdings kann es auch der schlanke Amalgamate sein, der den Protagonisten im Wahren Labor zudeckt. * Die Undertale-Demo beinhaltet unbenutzte Informationen über einen Charakter namens Opa Semi ("Grandpa Semi"),' '''dessen musikalisches Thema dasselbe ist, wie das, welches am Anfang von Metal Crusher spielt. Es könnte sein, dass dieser Charakter der Großvater von Papyrus und Sans hätte sein sollen, da "Semi" sich auf die Schriftart "Semi Serif" beziehen kann. ** In der Version 1.001 erscheint diese Musikdatei unter dem Namen "opatemie" ("grandpatemi"'') wieder und spielt, wenn sich der Protagonist weigert, ein Temmie mit Temmie-Flakes zu füttern. * Bis zur Version 1.001 waren alle Geschehnisse, die Gaster involvierten nicht erreichbar, sofern die Spieldateien nicht so manipuliert wurden, dass "fun" als "Fun" geschrieben wurde. * Gaster scheint, ein unbenutztes Monster zu sein. Der Raum, in dem er ursprünglich erscheinen sollte, seine HP, sein ANGRIFF, seine VERTEIDIGUNG, die Menge an XP, die man als Belohnung kriegt, wenn man ihn tötet und die Menge an GOLD, die man kriegt, wenn man ihn tötet konnten ganz am Ende der Seite gesehen werden. Seine Status beinhalten immer "6"en. * Alphys schreibt in Hotland, dass sie ausversehen ihre Kralle über der letzten Nummer (angenommen: 9) für 5 Minuten hielte, und sie versuche dort einmal anzurufen, woraufhin es bei Frisk klingelt. das heißt: Frisks Nummer ist 9999999... und so weiter. Es wird ja angenommen dass die Person vom "Wrong Number Song" versuchte Gaster zu erreichen. das hieße wenn er sich wirklich verwählte muss Gasters Nummer ähnlich zu Frisks sein. das währe im logischten Falle entweder: 888888888... und so weiter, oder 666666666.... und so weiter, da auf einem Telefon wenn man sich verwählt meistens bloß eine Taste vertikal oder horizontal danebenliegt Zweitere Nummer ist warscheinlicher da Gasters Raum in Waterfall auch nur bei der Fun-Variable 66 zu erreichen ist und er auch sonst in oben genannten viel mit der Zahl 6 zutun hat Videos * Der Stall * Gaster hinter der grauen Türe *Gaster ist Mettaton Einzelnachweise Externe Links * Extrahierte Ressourcen * Subreddit für Undertale Datamining * Steam-Guide zu W. D. Gaster en:W. D. Gaster es:W. D. Gaster fi:W.D gaster fr:W. D. Gaster it:W.D. Gaster ja:W. D. Gaster pl:W. D. Gaster pt-br:‎W.D. Gaster ru:В. Д. Гастер uk:Ст. Д. Гастер zh:W. D. Gaster Kategorie:Hypothesen